Kurama's visit
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: kurama visits botan


**KURAMA'S VISIT**

**By: me**

**Summary:**** Kurama's having a bad day at his work and decided to go see Botan at her apartment, she was staying at for her month long vacation, and he gets more than just a visit and a massage, which Botan offers to ease the stiff muscles he got from his bad day.**

**Pairing:**** KxB**

**a/n:**** thanks for the reviews from my last two storys I put out :)**

It was a bad day for Kurama, he had missed his bus to his step-father's company and had to run the entire way there, then he and his step-father got into a full out arguement about him being **30** mintues late and Kurama having to shout out way he was late, first being that he missed the bus and the second one was that he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, due to the fact he was having ' **very good **' dreams about a certain ferry girl, but he didn't tell his step-father that.

After 20 mintues of them arguing, which half of the company heard, Kurama finally left his step-father's office and went two floors up to his own office and began working on the things that needed to be, according to ' father ', done 30 mintues ago.

When the papers and stuff was done, it was lunch time and as he was going out he heard his step-fathers voice on the innercome on his desk,

" Shuiichi. "

_**' Just ignore him. ' **_Youko, his demon side told him as he had his hand on the door handle.

" Shuiichi, I know your in there, answer me! " his step-father continued. ( sorry, I can't remember his step-father's name ')

Kurama knew he had better his step-father, so with great difficulty and restraint on both sides of himself, he walked back over to his phone and press the button that would allow him to talk to his step-father,

" What. " he said through clinched teeth.

" I want you to go up stairs and get some blue prints for me. " He replied in casul voice that Kurama want to pick up the phone and throw it out the window and then go down stairs and do the same thing to his step-father, which he could easily make it look like an accident, but stopped himself once again, for the sake of his human mother.

" Its lunch time and my break. " Kurama tried to reason, but knowing his step-father, which always seems to dislike him to the bone, wouldn't hear it.

" I don't care if its your mothers birthday, just get it done and when you get here, I'll have more work for you to do! " (appearantly he's still made at Kurama for being for work)

Of course when he said the first part of that sentence, Kurama all but lost his temper big time and he let go of the button on the phone and calmly got went and got the blue prints from up stairs and talked calmy to those who spoke to him, but as soon as he got to the floor of his step-father's office, his entire mood changed and rushed into his step-father's office and ingored everyone that spoke to him.

When Kurama got to his step-father's office doors, he practically punched them in and walked in slammed the blue prints down on his and before his step-father had time to think, Kurama punched him square in the jaw and you could the jaw bone break on contact.

" If you ever say anything like that **ever** again about my mother or anything to do with her, I'll make sure you'll speak again! " Kurama said threw his clinched teeth again and left the office and out the door of the company.

OUTSIDE

After Kurama was outside and away from the building, he calmed down extremely fast and just started to walk in the direction his feet would take him.

_**' Feel better Shuiichi? ' **_Youko asked from the back of Kurama's mind.

_' You should know, you are me after all. I can't believe he said that, what did mother ever see in him? ' _Kurama replied/asked to his demon side and himself.

_**' Well since you brought it up, yes I suppose you do feel better. But I know what could make **__**us**__** feel even better**_. ' Youko said and Kurama could feel his other half smirk mischeifously at the comment.

_' Oh. And what, pre-tell, is better than hitting someone who just insulted mother? '_ Kurama asked his other half.

Youko only replied with one word, _**' Botan. '**_

At hearing his secret love's, him and Youko both, started to remember the dreams they were having of said girl, with her moaning his name while he, in better terms, was mating with her and marking her as his for all time.

While Kurama was remembering his dream, he also remembered when Botan came to the temple, where everyone was at the time, and telling everyone that Koenma had given her a month long vacation and told everyone that he even gave her an apartment to stay at until it was time to come back to the spirit world again.

_' You know Youko, thats a very good idea. '_ Kurama said to his demon side and made his way to where Botan's apartment was, after he called his mother to let her know that he quit working at his step-father's company and that he was going to visit a good friend of his and won't be home until, he hoped, if things went the way he hopes they would, tomarrow.

BOTAN'S APARTMENT

Botan was fixing herself some of her meal of the day, crab legs with sweet-and-sour sauce cooked into them, when she heard the door bell.

ding!

_' Who could that be? I hope it ain't Yusuke or Kwubara, if it is I might have to fight them off if they see my food. ' _Botan thought as dryed off her hands and walked over to the door, which wasn't very far from the kitchen, and opened the door.

There in front her was her secert love, with denim blue jeans on with a black t-shirt on, Kurama.

" Kurama. What are you doing here? Don't you have work? " Botan said/asked him as she let him in and he could smell the food she was cooking and couldn't help the loud growl of his stomach that could be heard by Botan, who giggled.

" I guess you took a late lunch break huh? " She said as she led the way to the kitchen and had Kurama sit down on one of the two chairs that was in her apartment.

" More like didn't have a lunch break. " He said getting upset again about earlier.

" Why? What happened?" She asked as she gave hime half of her crab legs and got herself the other half and sit down beside him.

Kurama took a bite out of the crab legs before he started telling her what happened between himself and his step-father, minus the dreaming of her part, and how he insulted his mother, not letting him take a lunch break, he stopped there and complimented her on the crab legs,

" Speaking of which, these crab legs are delious, what did you put in them? "

" Nothing much, just sweet-and-sour sauce, but why would your step-father do something like to you and your mother? " Botan replied/asked him as she finished eating.

" I'm not sure. But I will tell you this, it felt damn good to punch him in face. I think I might've broken his jaw as well. " Kurama answered as he too finished his meal and Botan couldn't help but noice how stiff his shoulders was.

" Well I think I know what ease away that stress of yours Kurama. " Botan said as she got up from her table and took Kurama by the hand led him her livingroom and to her couch, were she had sit down and to not move as she left the room.

_' I wonder what she's up to? ' _Kurama asked himself as he used his inhanced hearing to listen on what Botan was up to, but to his surprise, he couldn't.

_**' Guess we'll have to wait and see won't we? '**_ Youko said to his human side as Botan came back into the room carrying a bottle scented oil.

" Ok Kurama, take your shirt off! " Botan said in her bubbley way, even though she has a blush on her face.

" Uh? " Kurama asked shocked.

" Take your shirt off so I can put this on. " Botan replied as she showed him the bottle.

" Ok. But I don't see how that will help get rid of this stress. " Kurama said as he put his hands on the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, showing off his well toned chest and abs, which caused Botan to blush at the site as she came around to the front of couch and told Kurama to turn to were his back was facing her.

When he did as she said she took the oil in her hand and sqeezed some out on her hand and rubbed her hands together and placed them on Kurama's shoulders and began massaging away the stress he had gotten.

" Feeling any better? " She asked in a some-what of a daze as she continued.

" Hmm..very. " Kurama replied as he moved his firey red hair out her way as she started to use her hands on the rest of his back.

_**' You know. This might be a good time to tell her our feelings. ' **_Youko said as he too was feeling the effects the Deity's hands.

_' In a moment I will, but right now I just want to feel. ' _Kurama said to his other half as Botan finished massaging his back.

" Ok Kurama turn around once more and I'll be done. " Botan said in the same voice as before but she had a major blush on her face.

Kurama did as she said once again and watched as she sqeezed a little bit more oil in her hands and started to massage him again, only this time, it was his chest.

While Botan was massaging his chest the same way she did his back, Kurama couldn't help or stop the images coming back into his mind of the that dream he had the night before, but this time it had twist, in which she is doing what is now, but it had nothing to do with her massaging his chest, just her going up and down and tracing his entire torso.

Botan was having a simailar thing happening to her to, and like Kurama, wished it was real and some fantasy.

" There you go. " She said as she looked up at Kurama with the lust still present in both their eyes as they looked at one another.

" Botan. "

" Kurama. "

And with that, their lips met and they started to kiss very passionately and slowly, until the need for air came, they go and stared at each other once more before kissing again.

Kurama's hand went to Botan's face and held her to him even more, while his other went to her hair and let it out of it's pony tail as Botan put both her hands to Kurama's face and held him to her like he did with his hand earlier.

Kurama, who had been waiting for this moment for a long time, couldn't finish what had been started until he told her his feelings.

" Botan...I need to..tell you...and ask you this..before.. " Kurama tried but couldn't, mainly because his mind was too clouded with desire and love and lust for his mate-to-be, and Botan didn't make it any better when she said,

" Tell and ask me later, now shut up and kiss me. " even though she too was breatheless from what was happening between her and him, she said how she felt with her actions.

_' Oh the hell with it. ' _Kurama and Youko thought at the same time as Kurama let some of Youko's demon traits show threw and like Botan, he let her now how he felt with his actions as he picked her up and took her to her room, after she told where to go.

Once there, they contiued kissing and caressing each other until their clothes became annoying to them and quickly got rid of them and after some more caresses and kisses over one another Kurama rose above her and quickly apologized for what was to come and thrusted into her with her cry of pain, he held her and told it was alright and saying how much he loved her, until she gave the ok to go ahead, Kurama moved slowly until she got fed up with the slow pace and asked him to go faster, which he gladly did until he was going at demon speed.

As they both were about to climax, Kurama put his face to her neck and shoulder and sunk his fangs between the neck and shoulder as they climaxed together and came down from their high.

When they caught their breathe, Kurama rose up to look at his mate and tried to tell her how he felt and tried to explain why he bite her when he did, but Botan stopped him before he even got out what he saying.

" You don't have to say or explain anything Kurama, I know what the bite wound means and I know how you feel about me, just as I feel for you. "

" I still want to tell you Botan. " he replied to her as he kissed her again.

" And what if I kept telling you, you don't have to?" She teased as she rubbed his chest.

" I might let Youko out and let him do what we did only it the fox way instead of what I did. " Kurama said as he looked her with his turning yellow.

" Go ahead, your the same person. " was all Botan got to say before Kurama turned into Youko and as Kurama said, they mated the fox way.

" You gonna say it now ? " Youko asked as he pulled his mate to him.

" Fine, you win. I love you. " Botan said as she put her head on his chest.

" And I love you, my mate. " Youko said as he let his human sides voice seep into his own and as sleep claimed them Kurama put the covers over them and put his arm around his mate and went to sleep alongside her.

**THE END**


End file.
